The HDDs of computers are mounted in a bracket of the computer. The HDD is directly inserted into the bracket, and a large number of screws extend through sidewalls of the bracket to fix the HDD to the bracket. The mounting or removal of the HDD to or from the bracket requires a tool to fasten or release the screws. Thus, the assembly and disassembly of the HDD is laborious.